New York after Dark
by darkvampireangel92
Summary: Unsuspecting victims fall prey beasts of New York nightlife. When they discover it involves a marine, the CSI team call in NCIS to help with their investigation.


_**A/N: My friend, snareplayingpiccolo, and I, darkvampireangel92, have decided to write a Fanfiction together. Darkvampireangel92: this is my first Fanfiction that I have posted ever. Snareplayingpiccolo: this will be my second Fanfiction that I've posted, however, I've posted other fanfics before but I've long since taken them off. Also, I have a harder time with third person and describing and such that doesn't involve my OCs. Disclaimer: we do not own CSI: New York and NCIS. We only own our OCs. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

_**Prologue**_

The sun had just set over the New York skyline; a gentle, cool spring breeze blew through the streets of New York. The scent of the flowers spread out across the large city seemingly covering up the scent of the pollution. Many people wandered downtown for an evening out. Today is a lovely day to go out for an evening of celebrating.

On this lovely spring evening, Major Adam Williams and his wife, Mary, are out for an evening of celebration. Earlier that day, Major Williams had been promoted from Major to Lieutenant Colonel of the U.S. Marine Corps. Lt. Col. Williams wore his military dress uniform, decorated with his military rank and other significant military designations. Mary wore a knee length navy blue with a white blouse. She had silver and blue earrings dangling from her ears.

They chose to head out tonight for a wonderful dinner at one of Gordon Ramsey's restaurants in Downtown New York followed by a walk amongst the local shops for a bit of window-shopping before heading home. They walked into Gordon Ramsay's restaurant where they were met by one of the hostesses and brought over to a somewhat secluded table that they had reserved a few days prior. It was not long before a server came to take their order. Lt. Col. Williams ordered a simple one-course meal of a Sautéed Diver Scallops and Braised Halibut and drinks of green and black tea for both him and Mary.

Once having been served their food, they a'e their food making small chitchat about random things, savoring their food. It didn't take them long to finish their food. The server brought over the check in a little black book similar to those found at IHOP or Perkins or any other sit down restaurant. Their check seemed like it was cheap compared to the prices that were listed in the menu, like the restaurant had given them a huge military discount.

Lt. Col. Williams paid for both meals then they departing for their lovely walk downtown. Mary enjoyed window-shopping as they walked by the local shops. The Lieutenant Colonel walked next to his wife, happy that Mary was having a good time. Unbeknownst to them, they would be the next targets for a pair of serial killers.

From the shadows of an alleyway, two men dressed in black everyday clothing walked out and headed towards the oblivious marine and his wife. They approached the couple from behind. With a swift movement, before either could react, the men covered the Williams' mouths and noses with chloroform soaked rags. They struggled for what seemed like an eternity. Mary went down quickly, not used to having to fight for her life. On the other hand, the Lieutenant Colonel struggled hard, the marine inside him kicking in, telling him to fight back. But no matter how hard he fought against his assailant, the chloroform invaded him and he fell unconscious just like his wife.

When both victims had stopped struggling, the two men dragged their unconscious bodies to a white van parked nearby. The men then drove around town, as if nothing had happened. For what seems like forever, when it had only been twenty minutes, they stopped near Central Park where they brutally raped then murdered Mary.

Just as they were getting around to murdering the Lieutenant Colonel, the chloroform starts to wear off. His mind still fuzzy before he notices that next to him lays the lifeless body of his wife. The Lieutenant Colonel watched the men, waiting for the opportune moment to break free. When the men had their back turned, he took the chance. He broke free of the men and only got so far trying to open the back door of the van when the kidnappers noticed. The kidnappers fought hard to contain the drugged up marine. Despite the marine's strength, they managed to contain him.

By the time that the kidnappers had contained marine, they had just realized that they had forgotten to put on their masks, thus revealing their faces. They had no other choice but to shoot the Lieutenant Colonel in the head.


End file.
